Although a geneticist or other professional faculty individual was awarded for the 02 year of the grant, permission has been requested approved so that the money obligated for the salary will be carried over into the 03 year. It is now planned to recruit a geneticist or other professional faculty person to begin work in the Department July 1, 1980 rather than July 1, 1979. This budgetary re-arrangement coincides with the absence of the principal investigator, Dr. Goldberg, who will be on sabbatical between October 1, 1979 and March 30, 1979. During this time, Mark Tso will be principal investigator. The Core Grant has been extremely productive in the past year. The publications emanating from this group are in the attachment and number approximately 18. Goals of the coming year include the following: Increase in the computerized processing of experimental data, pathologic case material, and photographic case material within the Department; maintained efficiency in grants management; and enhanced processing of material from several investigators that is to be studied by light and electron microscopy. Towards the end of the 02 year, a new professional person, in all probability a geneticist, will be recruited to join the faculty.